Beside You
by Hino Hatari
Summary: While being abused at the Dursley's, his magic calls for help. Meanwhile, Voldemort punished Draco by transforming him into a Vampire. They're gonna need each other. Dark!Independant!Harry. Manipulative! but not evil Dumbledore. DM/HP. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **This is my first English fanfiction. I am not a native speaker, so please, instead of flaming, just kindly point out my mistakes so I can learn from them. The length will always be between 1,000 and 1,500 words and I will update every week (that is why the length is like that).

**Disclaimer : **The HP series are still not mine. I don't earn money by writing this. All rights go to JK Rowling.

**Warning :**

**- **The fiction starts just after the Ministry episode. So consider HBP and DH did not happen.

**- **There will be smut in the later chapter. You've been warned.

- This is a M/M (Slash, YAOI, GAY, or whatever you call it) fanfic. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Draco Malfoy shivered in fear. He usually didn't, because his father had always taught him fear was a sign of weakness. But Lucius Malfoy was not there to tell him anything now. And, even if the young blonde hated to recall it, his father now laid miserably at Azkaban.

Draco had never followed his father's way of thinking, but he had to do like he did in order to survive. Since he was old enough to understand certain things on his own, he knew all this would end badly. Very badly, actually.

So, here he was, in front of the door which hid the monster his father had used to call "My Lord". He knew what was going to happen. He knew the Dark Lord was going to punish _him_ for his father's failure at the Ministry, two weeks ago. But even if he knew all of that, Draco was still _terrified_. He already saw how the Dark Lord punished his Death Eaters; he recalled the numerous Crucio most of them had already received. Some of them ended unconscious, and even _dead_. Indeed, Draco would rather die than being tortured and humiliated in front of those to whom he formerly used to humiliate. Draco hated pain.

Suddenly, the door opened and Draco almost jumped back of fear. He felt his heart beat faster, as if it was about to run away – well, Draco _wanted_ to run away. But behind him, Severus pushed him towards, and Draco unleashed the breathe he had been unaware of holding in.

The trembling boy walked into the huge room, still holding his head high as if he was not impressed and kept his face features still and proud; even his eyes were as cold as ice. The Death Eaters all stared at him, some with awe, some with pity but most with hate and contempt.

He stopped at the centre of the room and faced the Dark Lord. He was scared to death but did not want to show it, especially in front of the snake-faced monster. Instead, Draco looked directly into his eyes; and what he saw froze his blood. It was pure wrath. And Draco knew he was now hopeless: he would be tortured in the cruelest way possible.

His whole body was unable to motion as he watched the dark man slowly stand up from his throne, his wand in his right hand.

"Draco Malfoy" he whispered like the snake he was but in Draco's ears, it was the noisiest sound ever. "Pleased to meet you again".

Draco did not answer, now how could he?

"Do you know why you have been … invited?" You-Know-Who continued, standing tall in front of the throne.

The boy did not want to answer. Hell! He was so terrified. But the Dark Lord's hand raised and Draco knew that if the 'man' did not get any answer soon, things would turn quickly worse.

"Yes … my Lord" the blonde whispered, unsure of his voice.

"Well well … so, you are aware what a failure is this father of yours. It was disappointing, Draco. And … I'm very very … angry. But I can't punish Lucius, he being in Azkaban. He deserves it though, and I even have the hope the Dementors would take care of his case. But you, my boy, are here. And because you carry on the Malfoy name, you have to carry on the responsibility it actually implies. Do you understand?"

Draco already knew this, the weight of his name. Actually, it was more a burden even if he was still proud to be a Malfoy. Unable to formulate a proper answer, he just nodded.

The Lord smirked cruelly and Draco stepped back once; but before he could move further – yes, he was trying to _run away_ - he saw a red curse heading at him and he felt a huge pain cross his body. He fell down and screamed. This was not a normal Crucio. It was hundred times more powerful, hundred times more painful and filled hundred times more with anger and hate.

It lasted maybe one minute or two but it felt like it had lasted hours. The Dark Lord released the curse, and Draco gasped. He looked up at the crowd. Most of the Death Eaters were smirking mockingly and watched down at him the way he formerly watched down at them when his father was still in Voldemort's good grace. But, strangely, he felt no anger, just deeply humiliated, disgraced; and there was nothing worse than having no more dignity. Draco would rather die.

But his wish was unheard and he felt another curse hitting him. Not the Cruciatus anymore, because the Cruciatus just hurt like hell, but did not _cut_. Indeed, as he was crying out his pain, he felt his skin and muscles being cut and his blood pour on the floor. It was like having thousands of daggers everywhere.

"Look at you, brat." He heard Voldemort's voice hiss. "The heir of the Malfoy family, so-called powerful and great, laying like the filth you are on the floor, surrounded by his own blood. Beg … and perhaps, I will be … indulgent."

To beg. If there was one thing his father taught him and made sure stayed forever in his mind was that Malfoys did not _beg_. They might surrender, they might kneel, but they never begged. In a burst of pride and anger, Draco Malfoy looked up right in the monster's eyes and defied him.

Voldemort grimaced at the determination he could see in the younger boy's eyes. Even if he had already seen such determination in Narcissa's and Lucius' eyes, he thought Draco was easier to break. How wrong he was. Nonetheless, he smirked.

"You aren't going to beg, are you? Well … your mother didn't either. It was such bliss to torture her afterwards. Until she died pitifully exactly on the spot you are now."

Draco's heart stepped a beat when he heard the mention of his beloved mother. He knew by instinct that she had died, since when he came back home for the summer he found her nowhere, but being told the fact was hurtful, and he could not help a tear fall down on his cheek.

The Lord raised his wand and cursed him, again and again, with a different and more powerful curse each time. Draco gradually felt his mind wandering away, his sight lowering, and he fell in unconsciousness.

TBC ...

* * *

><p>Any reviews ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **This is my first English fanfiction. I am not a native speaker, so please, instead of flaming, just kindly point out my mistakes so I can learn from them. The length will always be between 1,000 and 1,500 words and I will update every week (that is why the length is like that).

**Disclaimer : **The HP series are still not mine. I don't earn money by writing this. All rights go to JK Rowling.

**Warning :**

**- **The fiction starts just after the Ministry episode. So consider HBP and DH did not happen.

**- **There will be smut in the later chapter. You've been warned.

- This is a M/M (Slash, YAOI, GAY, or whatever you call it) fanfic. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

**CHAPTER 2**

The next time Draco lifted his eyes open, he saw nothing, as the room he was in was totally dark. He moaned as he felt his whole body numbed by the stillness. Strangely, he felt no pain.

He soon realized that he was chained to the wall behind him, surely in the dungeons of the Malfoy manor. His_ own_ manor. He didn't know how long he had been chained, neither did he know how much time he had been unconscious, but, did that really matter?

He knew his clothes were now tatters, and he couldn't help but to be disgusted by the thought: after all, Malfoys should always be nothing less than perfect; which he was far from to be.

Then, he finally came to think about the circumstances. He was tortured, and humiliated. Draco hated to be humiliated, especially by a half-blood wizard who claimed to be superior to everybody else – including Draco. A feeling of anger rushed through his heart. Damn! He was a pureblood, and no one, _no one_, could be superior to him. Then he remembered the Dark Lord ordering him to beg. First of all, the Malfoys didn't beg; and even the thought of begging disgusted the young blond. Then, the Malfoys didn't take orders from anyone, unless they could find any benefit in it.

Voldemort was trying to break the Malfoy name, and Draco knew that was one of the reasons why he was still alive – the snake-faced monster knew that if he was able to break a Malfoy that would show to the other Pureblood families that he could break any of them. The second one was that Voldemort could not use the Malfoy vault at Gringotts if Draco was dead. Indeed, the vault stayed available and usable as long as the Malfoy family had an heir; if the current heir died, the vault would be closed forever. That was why the Malfoys always managed to get one as soon as they get married. But the Malfoys' problem was that for the last centuries, they only had a single heir.

Draco had always known that Voldemort had been using the Malfoys' wealth. He managed to get a statement from Lucius which allowed him to use one of the Malfoys' vault as his own (a well-provided vault, in addition).

Those issues put aside, Draco knew he had to come up with a defined plan to escape, as he was sure that he wasn't to die soon.

He did not know how long he had been trying to figure a plan out – as he had no notion of time in the cold and dark cell – but suddenly, he heard footsteps noisily striking the stone floor of the dungeons. Draco did not recognize whose steps they were. Nevertheless, he felt apprehension as the noise got closer; and finally, stopped right before his cell.

The door creaked as it opened, letting some hazy light enter the room as well as a cloaked silhouette. Draco blinked many times to get his eyes accustomed to the sight.

The figure moved closer and Draco hoped that he was not going to be tortured again. He closed his eyes, anticipating the pain. He heard a familiar spell, but before he could open his eyes, he knew that he just got stupefied.

"Enervate" hissed Voldemort, and as soon as Draco was able to move again, he gasped.

He now was in front of the Inner circle of Voldemort's followers: he knew each of them and despised all of them.

However, he chose to show no emotion and only stared blankly at the Dark Lord.

"Draco … how are you feeling?"

Draco knew better than to give no answer.

"Painless" he merely responded. Voldemort smirked.

"Well well, my boy …" He stepped back, keeping his blood-red eyes on Draco, and sat down. "As you certainly know," he said, gesturing his wand around to mean that he was speaking to the whole audience, "I still need Draco for some reasons, including the vault Lucius has kindly lent to us. But Lucius is to die sooner or later. So, if he comes to die, the statement he formerly signed will become invalid. And there you come, Draco."

Draco didn't need further explanation to understand the matter. Voldemort needed his signature on a new testimony, plus his own crest seal and the Malfoy crest one.

"But!" Voldemort exclaimed suddenly to draw Draco out of his thoughts, and continued in a lower tone. "But I am afraid that, due to your unwillingness to follow me and your excessive proud, you would just suicide in order to keep me away from the Malfoy fortune. I know that you would rather see the Malfoy name die with … dignity," He spat out the latter word. "and let your fortune be sealed forever than giving me your consent."

Draco almost nodded, but managed to stay still.

"So," Voldemort continued, "I figured out a way to force you to stay alive and, in the process, to obey me."

Draco shivered. _No, not the Imperium, for Salazar's sake …_

"And, of course, to use you as a war machine." Voldemort ended, looking directly in the boy's eyes. Draco did not like what he saw in them. It was not going to be the Imperium – that was far too simple. It was something much crueler.

Voldemort reached out a skeletal hand to Snape, who was on his right side – the boy felt a flow of anger and disgust through his veins when he realized that his so-called godfather had ethiclessly taken his father's position, not that he was proud of his father's former rank –, and the potion master took a vial out of his robes and gave it to his master.

Draco saw the potion in it was a dark red, but he could not put a name on what it actually was.

Voldemort did not enlighten him either, but only moved closer until he finally downed to Draco's face level. The blonde was paralyzed by fear and didn't do anything when the Dark Lord forced his mouth open and poured the potion down his throat. Draco knew he should have resisted, but it was too late now that he had swallowed the whole thing.

Voldemort stepped back, but Draco didn't notice it. He only noticed that his inner temperature increased.

"Take him back to the dungeons" Voldemort hissed. "Hurry up before the transformation actually starts."

TBC ….

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews in the last chapters. Thank you for liking - and if you don't, then thank you for having read it so far. Please tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and what you want for the upcoming chapters.<p>

**A/N :** I'm glad people Alert-ed the story, but please, that doesn't help me write anything. I got a lot of Story Alert but just a few reviews, and it's kinda hurtful cause that doesn't me help to figure out what the readers want, or what you guys think about the story. Does it take long to submit a few words ?

Then, if you noticed mistakes or if you misunderstood some things, don't hesitate to point them out so I can correct or clear some points.

This fic is also being published on my tumblr blog. The link is available in my profile.

Thanks to those who are going to click the button below and review.

See ya on next Sunday.


End file.
